Banjin Chōjin
. Background Personality Appearance evil inhuman savage.jpg|The savage. final appearance.jpg|His first kill. Savage_summoning.jpg|Using Summoning Technique. Savage_superhuman.jpg|thumb|As a child. Toriii.png|Full appearance. Creating_fire_out_of.png|Creating Fire out of Nothingness. Transformation.png|thumb|Transformed. Natural Skills Inhuman Physiology *'Inhuman Physiology': Besides strength, he possess certain physical skills way superior to those of human athletes. His Inhuman metabolism affords them way greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen or beyond, Ryūken. **'Accelerated Healing Factor': If injured, he is able to recover from mild to moderate injuries somewhat faster and more efficiently than an ordinary human. He is capable of fully healing on his own in a matter of days that would require an ordinary human to undergo surgery. He is also physically immune to all known types of poisons. ***'Contaminant Immunity': He are immune to all toxins, poisons, and disease discovered so far. ***'Agelessness': Like the rest of his kind, these mystical creatures does not age beyond their prime, allowing them to retain their physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes him immune to natural death. **'Superhuman Strength': He possess Superhuman strength, able to cause harm to a Super Powered individual with a single punch. His physical strength also extends into their legs, enabling them to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. The upper limits of his strength are still unknown. **'Superhuman Speed': He is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. ***'Superhuman Reflexes': His reaction time is superior to the finest human athlete and most superhumans. **'Superhuman Stamina': He can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. The inhuman's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting them nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities **'Superhuman Lung Capacity': Several accounts depict him as able to hold their breath for twenty minutes or more. He can inhale great quantities of air for several effects. He can expel the air at great speeds to knock down forests and even armed troops. **'Supernaturally Dense Tissue': He possesses a high resistance to damage and energy attacks due to having extraordinarily dense tissues. His resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. However, due to this vast threshold for pain and his ability to heal at a greater rate, this easily makes up for the difference. He has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents. He have considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. **'Heat And Radiation Resistance': He is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. Is also immune to the effects of radiation. **'Self Sustenance': He is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and do not need air, food, water, or sleep. **'Super Charged Brain Activity': He can access superhuman levels of speed in his brain further than processing information. He can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in his brain at superhuman speeds. Different users access this activity in different ways. **'Enhanced Senses': Inhuman's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. He can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. He possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. His sense of touch is developed to the point that he can sense vibration like a spider on its webs. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. ***'Infrared and Ultraviolet Vision': It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. The flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. He also has the ability to see ultraviolet. ***'Heat Vision': He can generate beams of pure heat energy from the eyes. It is the ability to release massive amounts of heat energy stored within the body through the eyes, in focused beams of heat (Presumably, as infra-red light). He is able to release and generate immense amount of heat from his eyes, which can be used to heat, melt, weld, etc, objects. He can incinerate his targets easily with this ability. He is capable of firing highly this concentrated beams of energy from not only his eyes but also from his finger tips. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The maximum temperature his beams can reach is unknown but they can reach temperatures hotter than that of normal fire, as seen they were able to melt and destroy Vibranium. These beams were also able to cancel out atomic vision, creating a huge explosion which temporarily incapacitated both opponents. The temperature level of his heat beams depends on his confidence. The temperature can range from 450 Fahrenheit - 100,000 Fahrenheit. ***'Atomic Vision': Banjin is capable of firing beams of highly intense radiation from his eyes that's often referred to as Atomic Vision. The full limit of his Atomic Vision isn't known, but it is known that he can generate temperatures far above 12,000 degrees Fahrenheit, as his atomic vision was able to equal to heat vision, creating a huge explosion which temporarily incapacitated both opponents. Although, one could argue because of it's radioactive properties, since the remaining radiation can still damage his opponent this vision is more effective but also puts a lot of strain on him. **'Fangs and Claws': His claws and fangs are extremely sharp and allow him to cut almost anything. Even the flesh of super-humanly durable metahumans offers little resistance. ***'Infection/Virus': Can "infect" others with a certain virus in their fangs and claws that cause them to embrace insanity and go berserk. This later results in genetic mutation of the bitten victim. **'Prehensile Tongue': He has the ability to extend his tongue up to 30 feet in length and use it as a whip to ensnare objects and people. His tongue is superhumanly strong, capable of lifting and crushing a human being. ***'Acidic Saliva': Banjin's saliva is highly acidic and can adheres to most surfaces and quickly dissolve most materials with ease. Natural And Celestial Energy Sensing Astral Projection And Clairvoyance He can separate his spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel to the Astral Plane. He can control both the Astral and Corporeal presences. He can project one's astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He is able to to gain knowledge of the future by actually traveling to the future in his astral form. He appears to be corporeal and can interact with the people there, he may be able to affect the world in general while there. He can restrain, trap or seal Astral Beings (including astrally projecting being, ghosts and spirits) into specific place, item or being or prevent them from entering certain areas or possessing beings or items. He can prevent a ghost from manifesting, prevent an astral projector from entering his body, or force ghosts on or off their plane of existence. Can read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. Capable of sensing dimensional rifts or anomalies. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation; Plasma Form And Fire Mastery Master Swordsman Other Skills Quotes Trivia